


Is It Love, or Just Paris? [Podfic]

by Morcai



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark!Enjolras, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morcai/pseuds/Morcai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Murf1307's fic</p>
<p>"Grantaire drinks and observes Enjolras start a revolution."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Love, or Just Paris? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is it Love, or Just Paris?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762754) by [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307). 



[ Is It Love, or Just Paris?](http://eidolon-nebula.tumblr.com/post/60185357911/my-first-podfic-its-quite-short-but-this-is-me)

**Author's Note:**

> Linked on my tumblr, because I don't know where to even begin to embed the audio.


End file.
